


Orange Juice

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: Don't Ask, M/M, NSFW, This has absolutely nothing to do with orange juice, i couldn't think of a title, just a little porn though, just accept, not graphic, that's just my ship name for the two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Kennys thoughts on Kyle





	Orange Juice

Kenny smiled sweetly at Kyle as he ran his hands across the other man's stomach. He loved touching his red-headed lover. Anywhere. A gentle caress on his arm, holding hands, erotic touching. He didn't care as long as it was Kyle.

“What are you thinking about?” Kyle asked as he placed a finger between Kenny's eyebrows.

“Just about how much I love you.”

Kyle captured Kenny's mouth in a lazy yet sensual kiss.

“Now I'm thinking about how much I want to make love to you.”

Kyle smiled, eyes half lidded, as his hands slid down Kenny's torso. As much as he loved touching Kyle, he loved when his lover touched him more. It didn't matter what kind of touch, it always seemed to spark a fiery passion within him. Their mouths met again as Kyle thrusted himself against Kenny.

Kenny moaned and grabbed Kyle's hips, thrusting his erection against the others.

“What would you like to do right now, love?”

Kenny rested his his forehead against Kyle's, lazily moving his hips with the redhead’s. “Make you feel good.”

“I always feel good around you, but if you mean making me orgasm simply from this, you're more than welcome to try.”

Kenny grinned and kissed Kyle as he wrapped a hand around both of their erections.

“Unfair,” Kyle moaned as he gave a particularly hard thrust into Kenny's hand.

His lover's hand joined his own wrapped around them. Kenny smiled as the two started kissing again. He knew this game well, out last Kyle. He knew every trick to bring his lover closer to the edge. But he had the same advantage. 

Kenny felt that wonderful familiar feeling as Kyle's breathing got faster. He just hand to hold out a little longer. Just a little-

Kenny let out a frustrated scream as he opened his eyes. There was no Kyle before him, just the abandoned bunker he had died in. Without much more thought, Kenny grabbed his gun, pressed it his temple, and pulled the trigger. He let out another frustrated yell when he realized he was out of ammo again.

Kenny dropped the gun and pulled his knees up to his chest as he began crying. He just wanted to die and stay dead. His curse was the worst. He couldn't be there for Kyle in life, and now he can't be with Kyle in death either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you hated it. I hope inside somewhere you went "ouch." Just a little.


End file.
